a sonic unleashed cross over by super mario 675
by super mario 675
Summary: hey guys and welcome to my sonic unleashed crossover where sonic and friends battle to defend earth with my co adrian while goku and friends find a lost friend they never see again and found out he was in a another dimension please go read it and check it out thanks guys


Hello everyone and welcome to my second story and also a crossover this is my story of sonic unleashed were oh wait you already know the story but its going to be in different elements my co adrian is going to appre as well with other cos that I made now the story here is a crossover right and the crossover is going to be with dragon ball z yea I know why make a crossover with that particoller anime cause they are similar in a way and I like the show but anyways my co adrian resides in that world and when they finished of cell he used some technigue to blast goku is best friend to another diminshion but adrian went in between the blast and saved goku in time and that's how he ended up in sonic's world that was just a preview or little story on how adrian went to another diminshion anyways this is my second story here so please go easy on me now the main theme for this is going to be dragon soul from dragon ball z kai and with out forder aduu now for this story to begin. And also one more thing adrian in this story is going to be an echidna so in a way he is knuckles brother I will bring a story about that a another time so lets begin.

Introduction-why the planet split in two narorntted by profeser pickle "hello dear lads and welcome to this proluge of this story here I am going to teach you a story on how our beloved earth came to be. it was because of light and darknees I won,t be getting into the kingdom hearts logic so here is the story of light and dark gaia they are creatures who are born out of the earth light gaia protects the earth while dark gaia destroys it they been doing this countless fighting for over thousands of years and here is how its going to begin.

Main theme- dragon soul

Mystery's abound made of a deep energy

(energy) foes all around we are gonna go when ever we are pleased

i give him strength you give him love that's how I live (that's how I live)

if you win my enimes will never win we will fight for love and glory we will live to tell the storys that's how we win and never give up we will fight

again don't stop don't stop we are in love now don't stop theres so much to be found we can find pardise all you have to is go go bring us all Dragon soulllll.

Main story chapter 1- the fight in space

The story begins as eggmans plot music starts we see doctor eggman sitting in his cockpit he laughed evilly as his armada was floating in space aoth earth. After he stops laughing he heard an explsion nearby and stoped and looked at the fire the robots made but it wasn,t the robots it was sonic the hedgehog and adrian the echdna who came to the scene they both looked towards eggmans safe house heroically became ferious with them.

"fire said eggman

as a bunch of robots came towards adrian and sonic they both nodded to each other and sped towards them the two became spate and each robot used blasters or lasers as they tried to get them but they were tto fast for them sonic and adrian smirked at this and they used the homing techengue and destroyed all of them at once as they were in the air they smiled and gave each other a thumbs up.

"grr its not over yet said egg man

as he flowed his cockpit to a robot with big arms and flew towards sonic and adrian. Sonic saw flying towards them and he told adrian to duck and run up a wall and he will do the same he nodded at that as dr. egg man came at them full speed ahead he was firing bullets at them that was their cue to dogde his bullets. egg man fired more bulltes at them but it good enough to hit them then he had enough he fired missles that homed in one them.

"huh said sonic and adrian

as they saw the missle flying towards them they raned up against a wall dodging all the missle and bullets egg man was firing at them now they raned super fast towards a long hallway dodging the remaning missles egg man had enough of this

" your not getting away said egg man

as he brought a larger reach arm to grab sonic and adrian with to hands

"wah said sonic and adrian

as the explosion distracted them and the two hands grabed them and it brought them back to egg man, as egg man saw the arms bringing back sonic and adrian together he smiled evililly as he looked at them and he noticed they were smirking at him and they closed their eyes then egg man saw the chaos emeralds whrily around them he was surprised at this and aftar a few seconds a yellow flash destroyed the two arms that were holding sonic and adrian they became super sonic and super adrian.

"oh oh time to go go go said egg man scardly

as he flew away in is cockpit super sonic and adrian flyed towards him dogeing turrets and everything else shooting at them then they flew towards one of the turrets and the whole space ship explowed in an epic fire then they saw eggman flying towards a long builind with capsles surrounding it and they both nodded and followed him egg man placed a bunch of gates as they closed each of them but it wasnet enough to hold sonic and adrian in place as egg man heard the yellow flash coming towards him they broke his cockpit and landed in his back he looked at them scard and thought of a plan as they flowed back to the ground.

"sonic,adrian said egg man

"yo egg man whats this about a world domination said adrian

" you got me all wrong this was just a surprise for the earth please I was,nt doing anything wrong I swear pleading egg man

"how is this a surprise you got a lot of nerth to showing remosrse egg man if you did me and adrian here whould,nt have to brake one of your toys said sonic

adrian laughed at that

"please just give me another chance if you do I will end this said egg man smirking a little

"should we trust him to keep his words sonic said adrian

" ugh maybe alright egg head we will give you one more chance now tell your armada to flye now said sonic

"oh thank you sonic said egg man smirking

just then egg man pushed a button and four pillers came up and surrounded sonic and adrian they were supriesed at this as they tried to get away from the pillers but bolts of energy extracted them both in together they winced in pain as egg man standed up laughing evilly.

"hahahahaha sonic, adrian what a pleasant surprise to see you like this said egg man

"you tricked us egg man said adrian winching in pain

" yea something like that I needed a way to plan my domination and this plan was just perfect said egg man

"damn you egg man if I whould have known I whoud have destroyed you already said sonic

"but no you didn't you have to much sympathy from you archnemesis now for my plan to begin said egg man as he pressed the button again

bolts of eletricty became even more powerful sonic and adrian secreamed as they both lost their super powers and the chaos emeralds droped on the floor back in outer space a large space cannon was opening up and was charge up a powerful beam to earth as soon as it was charged the bea fired down at earth and it exploded sending dark rays of light back in the space ship looked down at earth and smilled

"ah just as the gaia manuscripts fortold said

as he saw a shadow gaint monster forming in the darkness and then disappeared

"you really done it this time egg man said sonic in a low dark voice

"egg man you will pay for this dearly said adrian in a low dark voice as well

"my sonic,adrian that quite a look on you you need to shave no matter you will die in space than defeat me now will you excuse said egg man as he pressed a button and he lcheanced them into outer space falling along with the chaos emeralds.

In earth now sonic and adrian were flowting in the air and now in their new forms a green shield appring into them they suddenly opened their eyes and looked around and saw the shield disappring then they both looked down

"oh oh said sonic and adrian

as they both landed face first into the ground they used both their heads to get out of the ground and it worked they shoke their heads its still dizzy after that fall as they both looked around they saw something on the ground and its not moving sonic went to it and grabed it by the feet.

"his he moving said adrian

"not sure let me try moving him said sonic

as sonic was shaking the little guy up his eyes started to open and realize that someone was shaking him.

"huh said the animal

"oh said sonic

"gahhh said the animal

as he kicked sonic in the face furiously and hid behind a rock

"what was that all about said adrian

"please don't eat me I taste bad said the animal

"you ok nothing broken said sonic as he placed is hands in his back

"why thanks for asking mister monster guy said chip as he went to them

"wahh mister monster guy hey adrian you're the same thing to said sonic

" really said adrian as he checked himself out

"looks like things gotten pretty ugly up there said sonic

"all say look at those teeth and that fur whats yours guys names anyway said the animal

"oh sorry we didn't introduce ourselves my name is sonic the hedgehog said sonic

"sonic the hedgehog and what about you over their said the animal

"oh me said adrian as he came up to him

"my name is adrian the echidna pleasant to meet you said adrian

"and what about you whats your name said sonic

"my name gahhh I don,t know I cant,t remember said the animal as he ran around in circles

" what you forgot who you are said adrian surprised

"yea I remembered something falling from the sky and uff and everything just gone all white and nothing I don,t remember a thing past that said the animal

" oh oh did why fall on him said sonic sadly

"oh what am I to do where do I go from here were would I uff I am hungrey said the animal as he landed on sonic's hands

"hey don,t worry we will get your memories back said sonic

"really you guys mean it said the animal

"yea no sweat dude we promise said adrian giving the animal a thumbs up

"thank you so much mister monster guyyyy I mean sonic and adrian said chip

as the three of them both laughed and gave each other a hi five. just then the sun began to rise in the horizon and then the dark energy appred in front of them as the sun came up more they returned to their old selves chip looked supriesed as well as sonic and adrian looked at each other suprisly.

End of chapter 1

Next time on sonic unleashed

Adrian and sonic fought in space when they were in the flagship egg man was in they were traped in bolts of eletrcy as egg man laughed he pressed a button unleashing a huge beast called dark gaia then after that sonic and adrian went to a hidous transformation turning them into a werhog and echdnahog man pressed a button to send them down into space along with the chaos emeralds their they meet this little guy who apparently lost his memories and they agreed to help him get those memories back and how are they going to do that find out next time on sonic unleashed.

So what did you guys think of the story if theirs any problems with this I promise to change it on the next chapter now its only the beginning of this story and things will change in later chapters thank you all so much for reading my story and I promise I will bring the next chapter when I can. This is super Mario 675 siging out


End file.
